Barbatos Onslaught
Barbatos Onslaught is the perfected and upgraded form of Onslaught Barbatos. It is piloted by Kai Zerros and ???. History The PPDC deployed this Jaeger throughout the PPDC Civil War, using its Sonic Amplifiers to disable an opposing Jaeger before its sensors detected the renegade Reincar Chivalry moving towards the city. It sustained damage when Exo Starfall hurled chunks of building at it pinning it under their weight. While Kai's right arm was injured, the Jaeger itself only sustained a few dents. While Barbatos Onslaught and Meka Daito were chasing Urusai Chogokin and Panther Virtue, they were themselves pursued by Theta Supreme. Latoria ordered Quake Meridian to use it's missiles to disable Meka's flight gear only for the pilots to miscalculate and hit Panther's Conn-Pod attachment causing the pod to plummet helplessly to the ground. Neither Barbatos nor Theta were able to reach her in time, and the Conn-Pod crashed. Latoria survived the accident, but suffered severe spinal injuries from a giant shrapnel that penetrated her chest that left her almost paralyzed. When Theta's pilots attempted to apologize for what happened, Kai, already enraged by the actions of Marshal Hikai's faction blasted Theta with the Jaeger's Rapid-Fire Blaster. Later, Barbatos Onslaught was deployed to stop Siege Fabros and Moretsuna Tokage from finding and destroying the Anchorage Shatterdome. During the fight's opening stages, most of the Sonic Amplifiers were damaged by Siege before a well-timed shot knocked Moretsuna off it's feet The Jaeger's Rapid-Fire Blaster was then disabled by Siege's claws and the targeting system was rendered non-operational when Siege managed to reflect a lethal blast at the Conn-Pod forcing Kai to rely solely on his eyes for long range attacks. As he could no longer target Siege with the remaining Decapitator Missile. Kai then intended to crush Siege under the Decapitator's claw only for Moretsuna to intervene once again. Barbatos backed away from the two Jaegers and called upon it's Maxus formation where the six Maxus Jaegers combined with Barbatos Onslaught to form; Maxus Barbatos. Kai managed to use the Jaeger's new strength to get the better of Moretsuna in melee combat before Siege intervened turning the fight into a two on one brawl. Kai evened the odds by blasting Siege with a point blank Sonic Wave disabling it for approximately two minutes before Moretsuna managed to use it's hand missiles to force Kai against a wall intending to try and remove the Jaeger's main Power Reactor. Kai responded by unleashing Brachium's Haos Cannon disintegrating the majority of it's head before he incapacitated the Jaeger with a punch. By this point Siege had recovered and deflected the punches and claw swipes with his shield before forcing Barbatos back against the wall and unleashed a volley of melee attacks. He then punched Siege in the Conn-Pod before throwing it aside and giving it's pilots a final chance to stand down and surrender. As they refused, Kai bisected Siege with the Decapitator and ending the battle. Features Originally the Onslaught Barbatos developed by the PPDC as a Mark-V, its movable frame which it was installed by Kai, is partly made from flexible materials. All of the PPDC-esque features in the Jaeger have been replaced with a Mad Max-like design and weaponry, making it's appearance reminiscent of the War Rig. Owing to the enhanced titanium composition, the plating gives it an enhanced durability. During the PPDC Civil War in 2036, the Jaeger withstood AKM Salvos, buildings, Plasmacaster shots, falling from a bridge, bunker busters and repeated blows from other Jaegers. After all this, the Jaeger itself only had a few dents, scratches and warped paint showing how durable the Barbatos Onslaught is. Barbatos Onslaught can also become Maxus Barbatos by combining seven different Jaegers: Barbatos Onslaught, Spitarm, Darkus Hound, Grakas Hound, Grafias, Spyderfencer, and Brachium, and when formed, it can battle as one devastating united force. All the Jaegers that make Maxus Barbatos can be used individually in the same battle. Spyderfencer can be put in two places, either on Maxus Barbatos's right arm or back. Trivia Barbatos Onslaught is named after my Instagram account... Wow like at me, shameless self-promotion... Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4G2sWk5jvM[[Category:Jaegers]]